


That's an...Interesting Playlist

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dan in big sweaters, Dan's first time, M/M, handjobs, looking like an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: There are stipulations for borrowing Arin's stuff.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The weather had taken a frosty turn. It had been in the eighties for the past two weeks and all of a sudden, the temperature had dropped to a frosty seventy. Dan had rushed out of the house yet again and forgotten his jacket.

He snagged a tea from Starbucks and headed over to Arin's place. Right as he was stepping out of the car, he gripped the cup in just the wrong way to spill frosty iced tea all over himself. Shirt and pants soaked, he cursed and slammed the door. He rang Arin's doorbell and tried not to look as sheepish as he felt.

Arin opened the door and smirked, "You two have a fight or something?" He couldn't hide his cheeky giggle from the lanky singer, who looked like a worn out mess.

"Don't ask, dude." Arin motioned Dan inside and shoved him into the bathroom to clean up. Arin searched for the cleanest thing in his room and found a well-loved pink sweatshirt. He cracked the door and tossed it on the counter.

"Thanks, man." Dan sounded relieved. He had stripped his clothing off, leaving only his tight boxer briefs and his socks. He shucked the sweatshirt over his head, floofing his hair out of the hood. The hoodie came to his thighs, swamping him.

Dan stepped out of the bathroom and pushed his clothes into Arin's waiting arms. The gamer strode away to wash everything, pausing to give Dan a once over. He turned with a knowing smirk.

The singer plopped down on the couch and tucked his knees under his chin. He eyed the cluttered coffee table and spotted an ancient looking iPod. He reached for it and switched it on. He scrolled through the playlists, amused at Arin's vast taste in music. It was almost as varied as his own.

Then he saw his own name.

A playlist with his name on it.

He clicked the button and scrolled through the songs. There was everything from sappy 80's ballads to sexy heavy rock anthems. A laundry list of things that Dan loved, and Arin thought encapsulated the leggy singer. He smirked and tossed the iPod back down on the coffee table just as Arin returned.

"Comfy?" Arin plopped down onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Dan gave a happy grunt and snuggled further into the sweatshirt.

"You know, if you're not too afraid to get bitten again, there's tea in the fridge. If you're brave enough, that is." Arin chuckled and Dan shot him a sharp look. But the singer stood up and padded to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Dan spotted the tea on the bottom shelf and reached for one.

The sweatshirt rode up to his hips and Arin had to swallow his feelings. Dan's perfect ass, presented so temptingly to his hungry gaze made Arin suddenly realize that it had been ages since he had done anything with anyone. The singer returned and took a long swig from the bottle. He passed it over and Arin took a grateful swallow.

"So, how did this mishap happen?"

"I was just picking it up out of the cup holder and I guess it said 'no'." Dan chuffed, tucking his legs underneath him. Arin nodded agreeably. He leaned his arm on the back of the couch to stare at the singer. Dan's large, dark eyes focused on his face and Arin felt his cheeks flush.

"Thanks for letting me borrow something." Dan said, "And thanks for washing my fucking clothes, man. You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to. It helps you out, you know?" Arin replied, watching as Dan's demeanor shifted right there in front of him. It was like watching someone being possessed. Dan leaned over and placed a hand on Arin's thigh, kneeling on the cushion. They were so close that Arin could feel the heat from the singer's body

"How can I ever repay you?" Dan's voice was honey-sweet, dripping over those soft lips as the singer straddled Arin's hips. He draped his arms over the gamer's shoulders, glancing down into Arin's surprised face.

"Well, there is one thing..."

The tea was completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan straddled Arin's hips. The baby-pink hoodie was huge on the singer, but that just added to Dan's adorableness tenfold. Arin put his hands on Dan's hips and smirked up into the singer's face. Dan gnawed his lip, a light pink blush creeping onto those high cheekbones.

Arin closed his eyes as Dan pressed their mouths together. The singer's lips were damp and soft. Arin's brain jolted as Dan pushed his body down against the gamer's. Arin could feel the half-hardness of the singer's barely-covered shaft brushing his hip and a sudden thought flitted through his mind.

"Don't get my hoodie messy." Arin blurted.

"Or what? You'll spank me?" Dan's voice was defiantly cheeky.

"Don't tempt me, babygirl..." Arin squeezed Dan's ass, pushing the singer's hips down against his. The delicious friction of their bodies was making him predatory.

Dan groaned, head tilting back in bliss. Arin took the chance to slide his fingers through that wild mane and tug appreciatively. Another sultry sound, rougher than the last, flew from the singer's throat.

"I might not be able to keep that promise..." Arin felt Dan's cock twitch against his thigh and his own jolted in response. Even through his sweats Arin could feel the heat of the singer's weight on his lap, tantalizing and close. Dan was grinding his hips into Arin's as the gamer continued to tug on his scalp, those plush lips dragging searing hot along the pulse point of his throat, making Dan shiver.

"Then you'll just have to face the consequences..." Arin warned, nipping under Dan's stubbled jaw.

"What if I took it off?" Dan moved to remove the borrowed piece of clothing but Arin grabbed his wrists,

"But you look so adorable with it on." Arin protested.

"So my choices are: leave it on, look cute and get blue-balled or blow my load and get spanked? Is there a third option on this test?" Dan chuckled and nuzzled Arin's shoulder, squirming as Arin's large warm hands traced lazy silent promises on his bare thighs.

"What if you left it on, and got to come?" Arin's eyes sparkled mischievously and Dan swallowed.

"But you told me you didn't want me to mess it up..." Dan quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but, seeing you like this, all eager and cute, is making me rethink my decision a little bit."

Dan's fingers dug into Arin's muscular shoulders as the gamer's fingers slithered deeper inside. His thighs were starting to shake but Arin's hand felt heavenly. Dan's soft breath fluttered against the side of Arin's neck as he craned his wrist to get the right angle. Dan was so fucking _tight_ and it made the gamer's mind reel.

The singer was trembling above him, beautiful in his pleasure, and Arin wanted to stay like this forever. Dan was looking at him fully, those huge brown eyes like jewels set in the singer's pale face. Arin finally pulled his fingers free and his cock gave a self-satisfied jerk. He wanted to be buried in that slick heat. He wanted to feel those strong walls of muscle clamping around him feverishly as Dan's voice echoed off of the walls.

"Are you sure you're okay with all this?" Arin questioned, "I mean, I invited you over for video games and dinner, not an iced tea and a hot dicking." He chuckled and Dan shot him a sultry look. Arin sobered up instantly.

"We've come this far, right?" The singer winked and reached behind himself to align Arin's throbbing shaft with his prepped hole. Arin swallowed thickly. He had never expected Dan to want to go this far. But if it's really what the singer wanted to do...

"Ooooh......fuck.....!" Dan was lowering his hips with a focused effort, willing himself to relax, as he slid Arin's cock into his body.

"Fuck is right." Arin breathed, "You're so fucking tight, baby." There was that irresistible blush that Arin loved. It cascaded over Dan's cheeks like a wildfire and blazed lustfully in those amber eyes.

"I don't know why I wouldn't be. This is my first time after all..."

Arin nearly lost his hard-on.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" The gamer bit back a groan as Dan pushed a little further, back arching against the tingling pressure.

"Nnngh...I haven't ever done any ass play at all. It's all brand new to me." The singer continued mater-of-factly.

"You should have said something." Arin protested, "We could have done so much more. We could have taken it so much slower. I could have helped you out. Not just jumping in like this..." Arin felt terrible. How could he not have known that it was Dan's first time? The singer was always so quiet about stuff like this.

"But then you never would have agreed to do this with me. I'm not as fragile as you think sometimes, Big Cat." Dan's voice was high and breathy, his body was radiating an electric heat as those muscles clamped down on Arin's dick. The gamer lost his train of thought for a second, drowning in the pleasure Dan's body.

"Yeah, but..." Arin's words were swallowed by Dan's mouth as the singer kissed him, pulling his hips up and shoving back down with a shuddering moan.

"But you feel so good..." Dan finished for him, clinging to the gamer, body thrumming with need. Those small greedy moans were bringing Arin's blood to the boiling point. Dan did feel incredible, and he was probably right. If Arin had known he would have just wanted to focus completely on Dan's comfort and pleasure and not take anything for himself.

"And I knew that you wanted to get off too." Arin looked at the singer quizzically.

"You'll use any excuse for a chance to blow your load." Dan chuckled, tensing his muscles again, making the gamer shiver. Dan certainly wasn't shy about sex stuff. Arin thought that was probably due to the bands he was in and what they talked about during most of their gaming sessions. But still, he wasn't wrong.

"Just enjoy it. I know I am..." Dan said through ragged sighs, cock straining against the soft pink hoodie. Arin reached for it, feeling the singer's hot shaft spring into his palm, eager to be touched. _He must be aching_ , Arin thought. He knew that _he_ was, anyhow.

Dan's hips sped up at Arin's sure touch. Gnawing his lip, Dan's movements matched the long tight strokes that the gamer was giving him. Arin felt blessed to have this gorgeous man above him, riding his dick like a pro right out of the gate. All of the gamer's teasing must have done the trick because Dan didn't seem to be in any discomfort at all, just toe-curling, knee-weakening bliss.

"You can slow down if you want to...It's not a race." Arin chuckled. Dan flashed him a look that could melt glass.

"But I want to feel you come..." Those hot words had Arin pressing Dan's hips down tight against his own, thrusting up as hard as he could as his orgasm flooded through his body. Dan's voice was a keening moan, as light as the cry of an angel; as rough as the scream of a devil.

The singer's body was as taught as a wire, skin tingling with desire as he felt the gamer's hot load coating his insides. Dan clung helplessly to Arin's shoulders as the gamer's hand brought him to shuddering completion, his release splattering the pink sweatshirt just as Arin had warned. Dan was a panting shivering mess.

"I guess I ended up getting it dirty anyway." He hung his head, expecting Arin's fiery anger.

"Am I going to be punished?" Dan looked like a lost little kid, sheepish and shy, except for the fact that Arin was still buried balls deep in the singer's pretty little ass.

"Only if you want to be, baby. I shouldn't have been so rough with you there at the end." Arin placed a gentle kiss on Dan's soft pouty lips. The singer tasted like sugar and sin.

"Well, I've never been spanked before either, so..." Arin's brain was at least a six-car pile-up of feelings.


End file.
